


that one picture

by HIS0C0UPZ



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned other Seventeen Members, boogyu, gyuboo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIS0C0UPZ/pseuds/HIS0C0UPZ
Summary: Isang picture lang naman ang gusto ni Mingyu.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	that one picture

September. Bukod sa umpisa na ng “ber” months ay may isang rason pa kung bakit kaabang-abang ang buwan sa ito sa university na pinapasukan ni Mingyu.   
During September there are two conjoined events that the students really anticipated, una, the annual foundation week, at higit sa lahat start na rin ng intramurals nila.

That’s why every student in the campus—athletes or non-athletes are excited. Sino ba namang hindi? All classes are on halt, their university is known for having a strict academic system kaya kapag may ganitong okasyon ay nagsasagad na ang mga estudyante.

Not to mention, kabog din ang valentines day because the joint event is considered as “National Take A Picture With Your Crush Day” 

Well, at least for the students of that university. 

Limang araw. May limang araw lang si Mingyu para sa isang litrato. 

But it wasn’t that easy as he expected.

Day 1 

“Ten minutes before the program starts! Muses and escorts get ready!” 

As usual siya ang kinuhang escort to represent the CABEIHM department, ‘di na naman bago kay Mingyu. In fact joining school pageants became a part of his academic year, kung hindi Mr. Palaro ay Mr. Campus Wide naman. With his perfect smile, toned body, and gwapong mukha ay bentang benta siya sa faculty members and students.   
But since he claimed the title during the grand pageant last year when he was a freshman his instructor told him to join the Mr. Palaro na lang—Mingyu can’t say no. As far as he can remember si Jeon Wonwoo naman yung ilalaban ng department nila sa Campus Wide. 

“Goodluck, Kim Mingyu.” Bati ni Choi Seungcheol sa kanya, representative ng CEAT department—close friend din ni Mingyu. 

He cringed at Seungcheol being so formal. 

“Déjà vu. Just like in junior high noh?” Pang-aasar ni Mingyu sa senior niya. 

“I’m going to win this time.” The older said, full of confidence. They both sealed their conversation with a handshake—kahit sino naman ang manalo sa kanila hindi mawawala ang post intrams party hosted by Seungcheol. 

Dinig na dinig ang malalakas na sigaw sa loob ng gymnasium. Mingyu admits that he’s not a fan of his school’s system but the vibe is surely different whenever they host a program. The crowd’s cheers got louder noong lumabas na ang candidates, he saw his department on the right side waving their yellow and black balloons na siyang ikinagaan ng pakiramdam ni Mingyu. 

But he’s looking for someone. 

A freshman student from College of Arts and Science named Boo Seungkwan. 

Even if he’s smiling widely in front of the audience ay hindi niya mapigilang igala ang mga mata niya, red and white ang official color ng CAS department, but there’s no sign of him. 

The Mr. and Ms. Palaro ended. Unfortunately, Mingyu wasn’t declared as the title holder but he won the first place naman. Habang pabalik sa backstage ay inakbayan siya ni Seungcheol para mang-asar “Look how the tables have turned.” Nakangising sabi nito while playfully waving the trophy in Mingyu’s face. 

“Congrats, Kuya Cheol.” Mingyu said without a hint of bitterness, he’s happy for his friend naman. 

He doesn’t care if he win or lose kasi inside Kim Mingyu’s mind was a wholeass plan kung paano siya makakapagpa-picture kay Seungkwan.

Whipped? Maybe.

“Party sa Friday ha, don’t forget!” That was Seungcheol’s last words before they parted ways. Sa backstage naman naka-abang ang ever supportive na Xu Minghao. His best friend plastered a fake disappointed look on its face. 

“The last time I checked wala akong kaibigan na sore loser.” It was the Architecture student Minghao and his classic remarks. 

“Yabang, porket department niyo nanalo this year.” 

Minghao laughed on how his best friend looks, they’re not lying when they made a special nickname for Mingyu na “golden retriever” the taller looks exactly like one. They are both busy with their conversation while packing Mingyu’s stuff. As expected pagkalabas nila sa dressing room may mga high schooler and some college students na naghihintay kay Mingyu, he was quite famous actually. 

After ng pang-apat na picture ay nawala ang ngiti niya nung dumaan si Seungkwan bigla, the Mass Communication major was genuinely smiling as he walks. Sa isip ni Mingyu pano na lang kaya ang gagawin niya kung siya ang ngingitian nito. 

As much as he wants to approach the younger ay hindi niya magawa dahil sa ilang estudyante na nakapalibot sa kanya. 

He accompanied Minghao to watch sa movie booth that day. Hindi na niya na rin nakita si Seungkwan mag hapon. 

Day one out of five. What could go wrong? 

Day 2

The first day was just a warm up ika nga, during the second day ay official na sinimulan ang sports event. 

Mingyu didn’t joined any team, he declined their basketball team’s offer to be a reserved player. He’s not fond of playing sports, except bowling (sad to say hindi kasama yon sa line up ng sports) in fact to him basketball is a nightmare. Naalala niya noong nilista niya ang name niya nung senior high school, he alongside with his teammates thought that his height would be in good use pero Mingyu being the clumsy guy, palaging out of bounds ang bola sa kanya. 

And maybe his teammates hated him that time for losing the championship game. 

“Hao, tips.” He whined a his friend na nagtatali ng sintas. “You know that I’m not available today.” Right, ngayon din ang cultural competition, Minghao obviously joined since kilalang dancer ang kaibigan niya. 

“Easy lang, wag lampasuhin ang department namin.” 

“Nah, me and Jun have decided to not go easy this year. Lee Chan is in your department na this year remember?” Oh he knows Lee Chan, he was Mingyu’s junior before. He didn’t know na same school parin siya. “Nandito parin si Soonyoung, that guy’s choreography is insane.” 

“You and Jun got each other naman.” Pang-aasar ni Mingyu sa kaibigan. “Malay mo sagutin ka na kapag nanalo kayo.” He smirked, but he should’ve known na Minghao is Minghao. 

“At least I got a chance. Keep up Mingyu ha?” 

Oh if only Xu Minghao was not his best friend baka naitapon niya na ito from fourth floor. 

“Anyways, DK told me na may game na ang department nila today sa volleyball and Seungkwan would play as a setter.” 

He left his friend as soon as possible to see the schedule of games.

Game 3 – CAS vs CONAHS 

“Excuse me.” His body froze when he heard that voice. Kanino pa ba yun manggagaling? “Ah Mingyu? Hindi ko makita yung sched, ang laki mo kasi.” 

“S-sorry umm.” He stepped away from the bulletin board, shit, nasa harap niya lang si Seungkwan. The shorter was busy looking at the list, dahil matangkad si Mingyu kitang kita ang kabuuan ng crush niya. 

“Grabe.” Napa-buntong hininga na lang siya. Boo Seungkwan was wearing their department jersey pero ang naka-agaw pansin kay Mingyu ay ang shorts nito.   
Man, Seungkwan’s butt was hard to resist. 

Chance na sana ni Mingyu, he fished his phone out of his pocket but he changed his mind when he saw Seungkwan’s surprised look on his face kasabay nun ang malakas na sabi nito ng “Next game na kami!” he didn’t want consume the shorter’s time at alam niyang mag-wawarm up pa ang mga ito. 

“Boo Seungkwan!” Sigaw ni Mingyu, pati siya nagulat sa ginawa niya. Nanlalaki ang mga mat ani Seungkwan habang nakatingin sa kaya, clueless. 

“Goodluck sa game.” He shyly said, nakatungo, saying tuloy hindi niya nakita na nginitian siya ni Seungkwan. 

“Thank you, una na ako ha.” He thinks he can’t face the younger anymore, when he saw that Seungkwan’s shoes departed ay saka lang siya tumunghay.

‘Di niya alam irarason niya kay Seungkwan kung bakit alam nito ang full name ng binata. Susunod na sana siya papuntang court 2 nang mag text sa kanya si Minghao bigla.

[ We’re next to perform, where are you? ] 

Pag sinuswerte ka nga naman. 

\--

Nakamurot si Mingyu sa kaibigan niya.

“Next to perform my ass eh ‘di pa agad nag start.” 

Mas lalo lang kumunot ang noo niya when he saw Wonwoo asking Soonyoung if they could take a picture together, the dancer didn’t complained. Pabor pa sa kanya.   
“Sana all.” Bulong nito. Mukha namang magkakaroon na siya ng breakdown, sa harap niya pa talaga nag-selfie si Jun at ang best friend niya. “Kasalanan mo ‘to, Minghao.” 

“Mapupuno na ang gymnasium! You need the best spot kasi you promised na ikaw mag-vivideo ng sayaw namin.”

Mingyu did, bonus na lang yung scoffing sounds sa background because Mingyu was badtrip. 

“Kuya Joshua! Kuya Han! How’s the game.” It was Jun who said that, lumapit sa kanila sina Joshua Hong and Jeonghan Yoon from CONAHS department, pawisan. If Mingyu remembered ay kasali ang mga ito sa volleyball line up. 

“We lost the first game to CAS eh, their new setter is amazing!” 

Setter? Si Seungkwan. 

Masama siyang tumingin kay Minghao, chanting “Kasalanan mo ‘to” on loop. 

Kagaya kahapon ay natapos ang araw na walang picture si Mingyu kasama ang crush niya. 

“At least I got to talk to him earlier.” 

Tangina parin daw ni Xu Minghao. 

Day 3 

Just as he was about to go to his university, his mom called him para umuwi sa kanila since it was his father’s birthday. When Mrs. Kim remembered na wala naman klase ang anak ngayong araw she insisted that Mingyu should stay until dinner. 

As a compensation, he asked Minghao na balitaan siya sa ganap sa school.

[ Waiting sila for championship. Tomorrow, 9 am.]

Below the texts is a picture of Boo Seungkwan with a serious game face. Mingyu finds it cute. He collapsed on his bed with a smiling face. He doesn’t want to miss the championship. 

Day 4 

The championship game doesn’t start until 9 am but Mingyu found himself outside the CAS department building around 8 in the morning. No, he wasn’t planning to bother Seungkwan for now, hihintayin niya na lang daw na matapos ang game. 

“Mingyu?”

“Seokmin, kamusta?” The Seokmin guy looked at him trying to contain his laughter. 

“Okay lang hmm part ka ba ng food committee?” 

“Y-yeah? Actually these are for uhh sa volleyball players niyo, right sa kanila nga.” Seokmin laughed at his lame excuse. “Para sa players namin pero may special card for Seungkwan? Hay nako.” He looked at the package, may Gatorade at ilang chocolates pero nakahiwalay yung para kay Seugkwan. 

“Alam mo?” I mean, siguro naman obvious na siya but Seokmin was too straightforward. 

“Nabalita lang sakin ni Minghao.” Kinuha sa kanya ni Seokmin ang plastic bag. “Makakarating ‘to kay Boo wag ka mag-alala.”

Before Seokmin could leave ay agad siyang tinanong ni Mingyu. 

“San ako makakakuha ng balloon?”

Mingyu brushed his nape when he thanked Seokmin. After few minutes he received a message from that guy—wait, it was Seokmin’s number but it wasn’t him.  
Boo Seungkwan sent him a message. 

[ Hey, this is Seungkwan, I used DK’s phone. Thank you ulit, Kim Mingyu ; ) ]

Imagine a teenager girl squealing when her crush noticed her, that’s how Mingyu looked—but times the size because he’s definitely huge. 

\--

They are sitting in the bleachers kasama ang mga students ng College of Arts and Science, para silang naligaw nina Minghao at Jun. Required kasi na isuot ang department shirt for the whole event. 

“Kuya Gyu, traydor.” It was Lee Chan, walking beside him was Vernon na may nakasabit na bow sa likod. Archery ended earlier nga pala. Mingyu gestured a “shh” ni isang game ng department niya ay hindi siya nakapanuod. 

The referee blew the whistle, the game is about to start. Both teams are lining up, isa-isa naman silang ipapakilala ng commentator who was, surprisingly, Kwon Soonyoung. The undefeated college of music lead by their setter slash captain ball Lee Jihoon ang makakatapat ng CAS this year. 

“To complete CAS’ first six we have jersey number 16, rookie and setter, Boo Seungkwan.” The crowd was cheering for him pero parang napipi ata ‘tong si Mingyu, when Seungkwan appeared parang sa kanya napunta ang spotlight, his brown hair was tucked with a hair band. 

Mingyu saw how enthusiastic Seungkwan was, he ran towards his teammates inside the court. Seungkwan settled on his position, bending, and oh the taller was so distracted.

Boo Seungkwan was in between cute and hot, or maybe was cute and hot at the same time, Mingyu thought. 

It was an intense game, but both of the team’s setters added more tension. Jeonghan wasn’t kidding when he complimented Seungkwan’s plays because the shorter was indeed passionate. He would do drop balls often to end the rally. On the other hand, Jihoon was a smart player. It’s not about how accurate his tosses are but he could copy Seungkwan’s technique in dropping the ball, sometimes he would do a feint. 

That irritates the younger. 

Beside Mingyu was Seokmin, at kung may malalaman man si Mingyu tungkol kay Seungkwan ayun ay maikli ang pasensiya nito. 

While Lee Jihoon was playing it chill, Seungkwan was stiff kaya madalas siyang nacacall out for doing a double. 

The crowd on his side became quiet, hindi kagaya nung nanalo sila nung first set. 

It was the fourth set of the game, 1-2 ang standing at best of three sets lang ‘to. 

Kita niya na pagod na si Seungkwan, he played for four sets straight at kung mananalo sila sa set na ito ay siguardong lalaro pa ulit siya sa sunod. 

Mingyu had enough. Tumayo siya sa pagkakaupo which caught the attention of many people. A 6’2 ft. guy holding a balloon shouting “Go Boo Seungkwan!” pati si Seungkwan ay napatingin sa kanya, gusto man ni Mingyu magpalamon sa lupa ay feel niya worth it naman ang ginawa niya—despite of looking tired and worn out, his crush smiled at him in return. 

Nanlambot ang puso niya bigla. 

Boo Seungkwan’s effect. 

Naging rason yun para mabuhay ang CAS crowd, with all the cheer Seungkwan’s team won the fourth set, but unfortunately during the last set Jihoon’s team released their trump card by doing the synchronous attack. 

CAS lost the championship. 

Mingyu’s plan failed. 

After the game ay hindi na niya nakita si Seungkwan, Seokmin told him na badtrip daw ang binata kaya napagpasiyahan nitong umuwi agad. And by the looks of it ay baka hindi na rin umattend si Seungkwan ng last day para magpahinga. 

Deep inside Mingyu is still hoping. 

Day 5

Just like what he predicted ay wala si Seungkwan. Tuwing last day ay announcement na lang ng overall winners. Malaki naman ang points na naambag ni Mingyu sa department nila because he won first place during the pageant. Sa huli CEAT was declared as overall winner for this year’s Intramurals. Mingyu’s department falls into third place ata. Not bad. 

Mukhang mas grande ang party kina Seungcheol mamaya because their department won. 

“Hi my loser friend.” Yayabangan na naman siya ni Minghao. Jun was with him also, mas lalo na.

“After Soonyoung’s group defeated you guys? Pass.” 

“Both of us may be losers pero at least hindi na ako single.” Minghao bragged, inakbayan nito si Jun which caused the latter to blush. “I have a date later sa party~”

“Seriously Jun? You deserve better.” He teased his friend. 

The event ended without a picture.

\--

Mingyu attended the party because Seungcheol was expecting him, at dahil na rin umaasa siya na Seungkwan would be there. His senior rented the whole club for them, free drinks. That guy was insanely rich. All of his friends from different colleges are there even his acquaintances. 

Bukod kay Seungkwan.

Sa isip niya baka hindi niya palang ito nakikita, there are sea of people sa kada sulok hindi niya naman ito maiisa-isa. It’s a good thing na he’s got other friends aside from Minghao—no offense. His friend disappeared with Jun going god’s knows where and he doesn’t want to tail around. 

He was lazily doing some dance movements in the dancefloor when a wild Seungkwan approached him. 

Seungkwan approached him. 

Seungkwan.

“Hello Mingyu, ayos ka lang?” Is he? Because letter A) due to the crowd Seungkwan had to move closer to him, their faces are few milimeters apart. B) Boo Seungkwan looks hot wearing a minimal eye makeup C) Who allowed Seugkwan to wear a tight pants??? He thinks it’s illegal. Mingyu found it hard to breathe, yung lakas ng loob na inipon niya? Gone in an instant. 

As Minghao used to tell him “Panicked Bi” 

“Ako dapat magtatanong niyan, I watched the game yesterday.” Thanks to the dark lighting hindi nakita ni Mingyu kung paano nag blush si Seungkwan when the shorter heard Mingyu’s deep voice. Malapit na lumapat ang labi ni Mingyu sa tenga niya, kailangan pa ni Mingyu tumungo para makausap si Seungkwan because it was too loud.

He tiptoed to reach Mingyu’s ears, intendedly pressing his lips against the taller’s skin. “Sorry for leaving early, sabi sa note mo yesterday na you want us to meet after the game pero bad mood ako eh, I don’t want to lash out on you.” Seungkwan chuckled when he said his last words, lips still pressing closer to Mingyu’s ear. 

“Do you mind if I dance with you?” Mingyu gained his confidence siguro nung napansin niya ang pagiging flirty ni Seungkwan. “Thought you’d never ask!” 

He pulled the younger by his waist, they’re dancing to the rhythm but Mingyu was occasionally looking at Seungkwan’s hips. He wouldn’t consider himself as a dancer but he’s showing off his moves idlly because of Boo Seungkwan. 

“I’m still amazed that you know my full name, I mean it’s not a surprise kakastart pa lang ng school year I could feel your glance towards me.” Kwento ni Seungkwan, napatigil naman sa pag-sasayaw si Mingyu. “So I asked Seokmin about you that same day and he kinda told me how famous you were sa university, do I feel honored that time? Haha, I can’t remember.” 

He could watch Seungkwan laughing all day. 

“Sorry for being such a creep.” The taller apologized, bowing his head slightly but Mingyu was shocked when felt Seungkwan’s hand on his cheek na para bang pinapatunghay siya nito. 

“Honestly, I thought you were a creepy stalker but you’re not. Maybe you have this cool boy next door title sa school pero I see you as a clumsy guy. Despite of having a crush on me you still respected my personal space.” 

It was true, ayaw ni Mingyu na maging uncomfortable si Seungkwan sa kanya. Countless of chances na pwede niyang lapitan ito pero hindi niya ginawa, he was considering the younger’s time and mood. 

“I kinda like you too, Kim Mingyu. So ano kalian ka ba magpapa-picture sakin?” Mingyu’s eyes widened, kinuha niya agad ang cellphone niya and called Lee Chan out of nowhere. 

Seungkwan circled his arms around Mingyu’s waist while doing a peace sign, on the other hand, inakbayan naman ni Mingyu ang lalaki na naka-cling sa kanya. When he heard the shutter of his phone’s camera saka palang nag register kay Mingyu na may picture na silang dalawa. 

That was their first picture together, but it wasn’t the last. After the said intramurals, they took a photo on every event and occasion. Christmas party, Valentine’s Day, Graduation Day, and during their Anniversary. 

‘Di lang isang picture with Boo Seungkwan ang nakuha niya, he got Boo Seungkwan all for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> CAS - College of Arts and Science  
> CEAT - College of Engineering, Architecture, and Technology   
> CABEIHM - College of Accountancy, Business, Economics, and International Hospitality Management  
> CONAHS - College of Nursing and Allied Health Services


End file.
